


You Wouldn't Accept My Invitation

by MexicanSherlockian



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MexicanSherlockian/pseuds/MexicanSherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter tries to get Sherlock Holmes's attention. Eventually he gives up and goes to his flat to share a meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wouldn't Accept My Invitation

Sherlock hears a knock at the door of his flat. He turns away from the window to look at its direction.

He already saw his visitor walk from across the street and into the building. Now about his intentions... He had three ideas.

Sherlock slowly walks over to the door and opens it. Only to be greeted by Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

"Hello, Sherlock." Hannibal says.

"Doctor Lecter." Sherlock replied as he invited the psychiatrist in. Hannibal walked into the flat and Sherlock closed the door behind him, glaring at him momentarily.

"If you're wondering why I'm here it's because you wouldn't accept my invitation for dinner."

Hannibal said as he walked over to the kitchen to set down a brown bag on the counter.

"I'm not into cannibalistic food, Hannibal."

"Ah, so you figured it out?" Hannibal glanced over at Sherlock while he took out some plastic holders with steaming food inside.

"Didn't take me long. It was by the way you looked at Will. How you cared about him... He's a dead giveaway you know? And trying to befriend him didn't end up very nicely now did it?"

Hannibal remained quiet at that question. He walks over to the coffee table (since the kitchen table is always full) and removed John's laptop from there. Gently closing it and placing it on the sofa. He began to set the food down, before looking down at the delicious looking meal and tilting his head.

"Forgot a body part, Hannibal?" Sherlock said as he looked out the window into the dark streets of London.

"Nothing that can't be easily replaced, Mr. Holmes."

Hannibal walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a knife, admiring it before glancing over at Sherlock.

But just then, Hannibal sniffed the air sharply, "Oh."  
He said in a whisper as he walked over to the fridge and opened it, surprised to find a fresh human head.

Hannibal smiled widely as he pulled out the head, he began cutting it open, taking the tongue and eyes out.

Sherlock turned around once he heard a gushy sound emitting from the kitchen, "What are you-"  
Sherlock's eyes widen as he saw Hannibal cutting the tongue and spraying it with pepper and salt.

"Doctor Lecter! That was meant for a experiment!"

"It'll be of better use now, after all I honor every part of them." Hannibal threw the tongue at a frying pan and added one of John's beers which made Sherlock feel rather angry but he let the psychiatrist do his work.

After a couple of minutes Hannibal placed the newly made food on the table, the other food was yet steaming meaning everything looked delicious and normal.

Sherlock sat across from the cannibal, poking his food with his fork,  
"So what human being did you use to do this?"  
"A couple of rude people... Not to worry, they had nothing to do with you, John and the lady who takes care of you."  
Sherlock remained silent for a moment, "I give you props... It looks like normal food. I wanted to eat it for moment."

"Go ahead. No one but you and I will know. It'll be our little secret."

"You do realize I have enough evidence here to take you in, right?"

"Yes, Sherlock." Hannibal began cutting his meat and slid a small piece into his mouth, "But you wouldn't do that. Because you like me. Because you see a bit of you in me. We can be friends Sherlock."

"Friends? Like how wanted to become Will's friend?"

"Will found out my secret too late... You however. You have a future with me."

Sherlock looked down at his food and then back at Hannibal who casually continued eating. Sherlock then cuts a piece of his meat, and slowly brings it up to his mouth.


End file.
